You're Differnt
by strawberry B
Summary: Sehun adalah pria normal sebelumnya, menyukai dada besar dan lubang surgawi wanita. Namun ketika bertemu dan mengenal Luhan,entahlah sepertinya kenormalannya patut dipertanyakan. /HUNHAN/BOYXBOY/Yaoi /BoysLOVE /NC21/
1. Chapter 1

Hai Strawberry B bawa FF baru,

Aku ingat kan kalau ini FF YAOI, jadi kalau ga suka baca YAOI mending jangan baca.

* * *

Tittle : You're Different

Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim jongin,other

Rate : M

Genre : Drama, Romance (maybe)

Summary : Sehun adalah pria normal sebelumnya, menyukai dada besar dan lubang surgawi wanita. Namun ketika bertemu dan mengenal Luhan,entahlah sepertinya kenormalannya patut dipertanyakan. /Yaoi /BoysLOVE /For HunHan Indonesia GiveAway/

Disclamer : Cerita ini adalah murni hasil pemikiran saya. Apabila ada kesamaan tempat,tema dsb itu murni karena ketidak sengajaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! BOYXBOY,DIRTY TALK, MATURE CONTENT DETECTED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Happy reading guys..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disebuah ruangan mewah bergaya Eropa, terlihat dua orang lelaki tampan namun berbeda warna kulit tersebut, tengah asik mengobrol disela sela waktu jam istirahat kantor mereka.

"Wow semalam kau sungguh luar biasa kawan. Tak kusangka kau sanggup melakukannya pada tiga wanita sekaligus" lelaki berkulit tan ini berdecak kagum pada sepupu albinonya. Ia benar benar tak menyangka jika sepupunya ini sanggup meniduri tiga wanita dalam satu malam.

"Tentu, jangan panggil aku Oh Sehun jika tak bisa melakukan tantangan bodohmu itu. Ah dan berkat tantanganmu semalam, sungguh membuat nafsu kelelakianku terpuaskan Kai" Sehun -lelaki albino- tersenyum sambil mengekspresikan rasa puasnya pada Kai.

"Ya dan tentunya membuat koleksi mobil sprotku berkurang" Kai meletakkan kunci mobilnya dimeja kerja Sehun sambil mengengus pelan.

Sungguh ia meruntuki kebodohannya yang bertaruh mobil sport kesayangannya pada Sehun, seharusnya ia bertaruh hal yang lain seperti membayar wanita penghibur di Club langganan mereka selama satu bulan penuh untuk Sehun mungkin. Tapi, bukankah memberikan salah satu mobil sportnya itu tidak akan membuat Kai jatuh miskin? Ia bahkan mengoleksi sekitar dua puluh mobil sport yang berjajar rapi di garasi luasnya.

Bukan, bukan itu masalahnya melainkan mobil bahan taruhannyalah yang menjadi masalah. Sejak awal memang ia bertaruh salah satu mobil sport koleksinya, tetapi Sehunlah yang memilih sendiri mobil tersebut dan sialnya Sehun memilih mobil audi hitam kesayangan Kai.

"Oh ayolah, Direktur muda kaya raya sepertimu tak akan jatuh miskin hanya karena bertaruh satu mobil sport" Sehun terkekeh melihat ekspresi wajah Kai yang terlihat seperti orang yang kehilangan sosok belahan jiwanya.

"Masalahnya kau mengambil mobil sport pertamaku" Kai mendengus pelan

"Itu salahmu sendiri yang menantangku dan bertaruh mobil koleksimu itu"

...

Kota Busan sore ini nampak diguyur hujan lebat membuat suhu udara menjadi sangat dingin. Sebagian orang lebih memilih bermalas malasan ditempat tidur masing masing.

Seperti sosok lelaki manis nan cantik bersurai dark coklat yang satu ini, ia nampak asik bergelut dengan selimut tebal sambil menonton acara TV favoritnya ditemani coklat panas berada digengngamannya, melepas lelah setelah seharian bekerja di Cafe. Ketika ia sedang asik menonton acara TV tiba tiba terdengar sebuah suara memekik dari arah belakangnya.

"Luhan, cepat kemasi barang barangmu. Mulai besok kau harus tinggal bersama Tuan Ahn, kali ini jangan mencoba untuk melarikan diri"

"Apa? Eomma bercanda kan?" lelaki manis bernama Luhan itu pun tersentak dengan apa yang dikatakan ibunya. Hell, mimpi apa dia semalam sampai membuatnya mendengar kata kata itu lagi setelah hampir setengah tahun tak mendengarnya.

'Tinggal bersama tuan' Luhan benci itu, karena itu berarti Ibunya telah menjualnya pada ajusshi tua tak normal yang haus akan seks. Tak hanya sekali ini Ibunya melakuan itu. Sejak Luhan duduk dibangku SMA Ibunya sudah beberapa kali menjualnya pada Ajusshi tua yang mempunyai penyimpangan seksual, tapi beruntungnya Luhan berhasil melarikan diri sebelum Ajusshi ajusshi tua itu berhasil menyentuhnya, dan berakhir dengan ia harus mengganti uang pada lelaki lelaki tua itu dua kali lipat dari jumlah yang mereka bayarkan saat membeli dirinya. Sedangkan Ibunya, entahlah ia sungguh tak perduli dengan semua itu asalkan uang sudah ditangan ia tak akan perduli dengan lelaki manis yang menyandang status sebagai anak kandungnya ini.

"Jangan banyak bicara, cepat kemasi barangmu. Jangan mencoba kabur karena Tuan Ahn sudah membayar mahal untukmu, kau tak akan sanggup mengembalikan uangnya jika kau kabur lagi"

Luhan menghela nafas, kemudian pergi menuju kamarnya. Sungguh ia lelah dengan hidup yang ia jalani, ia ingin hidup normal seperti lainnya. Namun mengingat Ibunya yang hobi menjualnya demi mendapatkan banyak uang untuk kesenangannya sendiri, sepertinya luhan harus mengubur keinginannya untuk hidup normal tanpa harus 'melarikan diri' dan 'mengganti uang pembeli'.

"Argh! Aku harus bagaimana?" jerit Luhan dalam hati.

...

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Cklek!

Seorang Sekretaris bername tag Jung Hyuri memasuki ruang Oh Sehun.

"Sajangnim, ada undangan makan siang untuk pemegang saham besok di Busan" ucap Sekretaris Jung sambil menyerahkan sebuah undangan pada Direkturnya tersebut.

"Ah, baiklah. Kalau begitu kau boleh kembali ke ruanganmu"

"Ne, Sajangnim. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" Sekretaris Jung membungkuk kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan atasannya tersebut.

Namun, tak lama setelah Sekretaris Jung pergi pintu ruangannya pun kembali terbuka, menampilkan sosok lelaki berkulit tan yang tak lain adalah Kai sepupunya sendiri. Sehun yang mengetahui kedatangan Kai pun hanya meliriknya sekilas dan kembali berutat dengan pekerjaannya.

"Hei, apa kau tak punya pekerjaan selain keluar masuk kantor orang lain seenaknya" sindir Sehun tanpa beralih dari tumpukan berkas ditangannya, mengingat Sepupunya ini sering datang ke Kantornya saat jam kerja hanya untuk sekedar mengobrol hal yang tidak penting.

"Santai kawan, apa gunanya Wakil Direktur dan Asisten pribadi jika tak membantu pekerjaan Direktur" Kai kemudian duduk tepat berhadapan langsung dengan sehun.

"Sudahlah lupakan, ada apa kau datang kemari lagi? Apa kau ingin memberiku sebuah mobil lagi?"

"Jangan harap Oh Sehun"

"Lalu?"

"Ikutlah denganku ke Club malam ini,"

"Apa kau aku ingin ingin bertaruh denganku lagi hmm?" ucap Sehun menyeringai pada Kai.

"Tidak, hanya mengajak minum saja. melepas penat dan bersenang senang disana hanya itu"

"Besok kita akan melakukan perjalanan jauh, lebih baik lain kali saja Kai"

"Ayolah Hun, hanya sedikit minum tak akan berefek hingga besok" ucap Kai sedikit memohon

.

Dan disinilah mereka bedara, setelah menimbang cukup lama ajakan Kai sore tadi akhirnya Sehun menyetujuinya.

Namun, kedua lelaki ini nampaknya sudah mabuk berat, jika melihat banyaknya botol alkohol yang sudah kosong dimeja mereka, serta gumaman gumaman tak jelas dari mulut mereka. Hingga pagi menyambut, mereka masih saja tak beranjak dari tempat mereka semalam. Mereka sering seperti ini jika terlalu banyak minum, membuat kepala mereka pusing dan tidak bisa menyetir jadi mereka memutuskan untuk menginap ditempat ini. Toh tak ada yang melarang.

Sehun terbangun, kepalanya masih pusing efek meminum terlalu banyak alkohol semalam dan badannya terasa kaku karena tidur dengan posisi terduduk. Sehun pun kemudian merenggangkan otot ototnya yang lumayan kaku tersebut. Merasa kesadarannya sudah terkumpul ia pun merogoh saku celananya mengambil smartphonenya dan berapa terkejutnya ia ketika melirik jam yang tertera dismartphonenya menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi.

"Kai bangun, kita akan terlambat jika kita tak segera pulang" pekik Sehun, membuat mata Kai yang masih setengah terpejam -belum sadar sepenuhnya- membulat sempurna "Apa? Ya! Kita harus bagaimana ini?"

"Ck! Bodoh, ayo ikut aku. Kita ke Apartementku saja" Sehunpun menarik lengan Kai dan berjalan menuju parkiran.

Brmmmm..

Sehun pun menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Apartemennya, disusul mobil Kai dibelakangnya. Beruntung jalanan kota Seoul pagi ini tak terlalu padat hingga Sehun sampai di Apartemennya dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit.

Mereka pun bergegas mandi secara bergantian dan kemudian bersiap siap karena waktu telah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan.

"Kai pukul berapa undangan makan siangnya?" tanya Sehun sambil merapikan letak jas yang ia pakai.

"Disini tertulis pukul dua siang" Kai menunjuk undangannya.

"Oke aku mengerti, kajja"

Mereka pun bergegas berangkat menuju Busan, mengingat perjalanan Seoul ke Busan memakan waktu kurang lebih empat setengah jam.

...

Matahari Busan sudah nampak terik karena waktu telah menunjukkan pukul satu siang, namun Luhan masih nampak bergelut dengan selimut tebalnya. Hari ini adalah hari dimana Luhan akan bertemu Ajusshi tua tak normal yang gila seks kembali, membuat ia enggan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya yang mungkin ia akan tempati untuk terakhir kalinya.

Sepertinya Ibunya kali ini benar benar ingin menjualnya, karena kemarin sore setelah menyuruh Luhan berkemas, diam diam Ibunya pergi menemui pemilik cafe tempat Luhan bekerja untuk menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri atas nama dirinya. Luhan mengetahui semua itu setelah pagi tadi ia menerima pesan singkat dari Chanyeol, rekan kerjanya. Membuat mood Luhan semakin buruk dan memutuskan untuk kembali meringkuk dibalik selimutnya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Pintu kamar Luhan diketuk cukup keras membuat lelaki manis ini bangun dari tidurnya. Dengan langkah gontai Luhan pun membuka pintu kamarnya.

Cklek!

"Ya! Bocah ini aish, cepat mandi dan bersiap. Tuan Ahn akan menjemputmu sore nanti, ingat! Berpakailah serapi mungkin. Jangan kecewakan Tuan Ahn, dia sudah membayar malah untuk bocah sepertimu"

"Umm aku mengerti Eomma" Luhan segera beranjak dari depan pintu menuju kamar mandi.

Ia menyalakan shower, kemudian bersandar pada tepian bathtub membiarkan air shower yang dingin mengguyur tubuhnya. Satu jam lebih Luhan seperti ini, hanya memandang lurus dengan tatapan kosong tanpa beranjak dari dalam bathtub yang sudah merendamnya itu. Kulit putihnya kini menjadi memucat karena efek terlalu lama berndam, ia tak perduli jika setelah ini ia akan sakit, ia hanya berharap dapat melarikan diri dengan selamat kali ini.

Tak lama berselang Luhan pun mengakhiri aktifitas berendamnya, merasa tubuhnya sudah mulai kedinginan. Ia berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya dengan handuk yang melekat hanya menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

...

Sehun dan Kai akhirnya sampai di Busan setelah perjalanan panjang dari Seoul menuju Busan yang cukup melelahkan.

Merekapun menuruni mobil mereka masing masing dan langsung menuju Hotel dimana acara tersebut diselenggarakan. Suasana cukup ramai ketika mereka sampai di Ballroom Hotel, disana sudah banyak para tamu undangan dari berbagai perusahaan berkumpul.

Sehun yang masih merasa pusing akibat mabuk itupun memutuskan untuk mengambil duduk diujung ruangan yang kebetulan masih kosong kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lipatan kedua tangannya.

Tak berselang lama tiba tiba Sehun merasakan ada sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya membuat Sehun menoleh.

"Apa kau baik baik saja?" ucap sang penepuk itu sedikit dengan nada kekhawatiran.

"Tidak, jika kau tak mengajakku ke club semalam, aku tak akan seperti ini Kai" ucap Sehun dengan wajah andalannya.

"Kau sendir yang minum terlalu banyak" bela Kai pada dirinya sendiri, ia merasa tak sepenuhnya salah karena Sehun minum banyak alkohol atas kemauannya sendiri.

Setelah perdebatan kecil antara Sehun dan Kai usai, tak lama berselang acara makan siang itu pun dimulai. Acara diawali dengan beberapa perencanaan tentang proyek baru dan berbagai peluang mendapat keuntungan besar yang akan diperoleh antara Perusahaan dengan para pemegang saham, kemudian ditutup dengan acara makan siang.

Acara itupun selesai tepat pukul empat sore.

"Sehun, aku harus menemui client ku, kau bisa pulang dulu" ucap Kai saat mereka keluar dari Hotel

"Untung saja aku menolak tawaranmu untuk satu mobil denganmu tadi. Baiklah,Aku pulang"

Brakk!

Brmmm

Sehunpun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Walaupun jalanan Kota Busan tak begitu padat, namun karena ia masih merasa pusing dan rasa lelah yang mulai datang membuat Sehun tak mau ambil resiko lagipula setelah ini tak ada pekerjaan apapun di Kantor membuat Sehun bisa bersantai.

Sekitar dua pulah menit perjalanan, Sehun melihat sebuah tempat Rest Area. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia langsung menepikan mobilnya untuk berisitahat sejenak. 'Mungkin tidur sebentar didalam mobil akan masalah' batin Sehun yang kemudian mengambil posisi ternyaman untuk tidur

Namun tak lama iya terlelap tiba tiba...

Brakkk!

Sebuah bantingan pintu, terdengar dari bangku belakang, membuatnya terpaksa membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah bangku belakang yang ternyata sudah diduduki oleh orang asing yang tak ia kenal.

"Cantik" gumamnya saat pertama kali melihat orang asing itu.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian "Noona bisakah kau tak membanting pintu mobilku dan masuk tanpa permisi"

...

Dengan langkah pelan Luhan menyeret kopernya menuruni anak tangga. Ia tengah berfikir bagaimana ia bisa kabur tanpa ketahuan sang Ibu dan tentunya ajusshi tua bangka yang elah membelinya.

"Luhan! Lama sekali kau, jangan membuat Tuan Ahn menunggu" peik sang Ibu dari pintu depan.

'Ah mungkin aku bisa kabur saat diperjalanan menuju rumah Pak tua itu'

Luhan segera menuju teras rumahnya menghampiri Ibu dan seorang ajusshi tua yang sudah menunggunya sedari tadi.

"Annyeonghaseyo" Luhan membungkuk memberi salam pada Tuan Ahn, walau sebenarnya ia tak sudi melakuannya.

"Benarkah kau Luhan? Kau terlihat lebih cantik daripada difoto" ucap ajusshi tua itu menghampiri Luhan.

"Maaf Tuan tapi aku laki laki" ucap Luhan tak terima. Ia paling benci saat orang lain mengatakan jika dirinya cantik, Luhan tidak cantik hanya saja tidak setampan yang lainnya -pikir Luhan-.

"Aku tau itu. Baiklah, sebaiknya kita segera pulang kerumahku, aku yakin kau akan menyukainya"

'Dalam mimpimu Tuan'

"Ah kau benar Tuan, Lu sebaiknya kau bersikap baik dengan Tuan Ahn dan jangan membantah perintahnya" sang Ibu berucap sambil memegang kedua bahu Luhan.

"Umm arraseo Eomma" ucap Luhan tersenyum manis pada sang Ibu. Namun, diakhiri dengan sebuah seringaian kecil yang tentu saja tak diketahui sang Ibu.

Luhanpun pergi bersama ajusshi tua itu menuju mobilnya.

"Tak seperti biasanya bocah itu menurut, ah apa perduliku. Yang penting aku mendapat banyak uang" gumam Ibu Luhan yang kemudian masuk kedalam rumahnya

.

"Lu, biar aku yang membawa kopermu" tawar Tuan Ahn ketika mereka mereka sampai didepan mobil mereka.

"Tak perlu Tuan, aku bisa sendiri"

Tak lama kemudian seorang supir membukakan bagasi mobil yang digunakan untuk meletakkan koper Luhan. Namun saat supir itu meminta koper Luhan, ia menolaknya lagi.

"Tak perlu, aku bisa meletakkannya sendiri. Kau bisa kembali kedalam mobil" ucap Luhan yang kemudian meletakan kopernya didalam bagasi kemudian ia segera masuki mobil Tuan Ahn.

Mobilpun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Luhan cukup beruntung sepertinya, karena ia dapat leluasa melihat kiri dan kanan jalan mencari tempat yang pas untuk mempermudah rencana melarikan dirinya.

Saat Luhan tengah sibuk memperhatikan jalan, tiba tiba ia merasakan sebuah hembusan nafas hangat ditengkuknya, membuat ia bergidik ngeri dan menoleh. Luhan terkeut bukan main saat mendapati wajah Tuan Ahn sangat dekat dengannya, membuat Luhan reflek memundurkan dirinya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan tuan?"

"Kau sangat menggiurkan Lu, melihat leher putihmu membuatku ingin menerjangmu saat ini juga" ucap Tuan Ahn dengan nafsu yng menggebu gebu

"K-kau bisa melakuannya nanti Tuan" ucap Luhan sedikit ngeri dengan Ajusshi tua ini. Ini juga kali pertama Luhan diperlakukan sejauh ini, sebelumnya ia hanya duduk dalam mobil dengan tenang bersama orang yang membelinya.

"Aku tak bisa menahan ini lebih lama Luhan" ucap Tuan Ahn dengan pandangan yang kini mengarah pada bibir cherry Luhan.

Luhan yang tau kemana arah pandang pria didepannya ini, kemudian berkata "Jika kau mau menunggu, malam ini aku akan memuaskanmu Tuan"

"Baiklah, kuharap kau benar benar memuaskan ku" ucap Tuan Ahn yang kemudian membeahi posisi duduknya.

Luhan menghela nafas, ia merasa lega karena Ajusshi Tua ini cukup mudah dibujuk.

Luhan kembali pada aktifitasnya memperhatikan jalan, Luhan menyeringai ketika melihat sebuah Rest Area dari kejauhan.

"Tuan bisakah kita berhenti sebentar di Rest Area itu? aku ingin buang air kecil" bohong Luhan

"Baiklah, hanya sebentar ingat"

Luhan mengangguk dengan senyuman terpatri diwajahnya.

"Kita berhenti di Rest Area sebentar" perintahnya pada sang supir

"Baik Tuan" ucap supir itu.

Tak berapa lama mereka sampai di tempat tersebut, kemudian mencari tempat yang pas untuk memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Kau, temani Luhan ke toilet" perintah Tun Ahn pada sang supir.

"Apa?" Luhan terkejut ketika Tuan Ahn menyuruh supirnya untuk menemani Luhan. 'Apa dia tau aku akan kabur?' batin Luhan was was, ia takut rencananya kabur akan gagal.

"Kau tak perlu setegang itu Lu, aku hanya menyuruh supirku untuk menemanimu. Jadi jika kau terlalu lama berjalan dia akan menggendongmu sampai disini, sungguh aku tak sabar untuk menikmatimu"

Luhan menghela nafas lega untuk ini.

Luhan dan supir Tuan Ahnpun kemudian berjalan menuju toilet yang tersedia di Rest Area tersebut.

"Ajusshi, kau bisa tunggu disini. Aku tak akan lama, jangan mencoba menghadap toilet" ucapnya ketika mereka sudah sampai didekat toilet. Supir itu pun menurut dengan apa yang diperintahkan Luhan, ia berdiri membelakangi pintu toilet. Luhan kemudian tersenyum puas, ia tak menyangka jika supir Ajusshi tua itu mau menurut padanya.

Tanpa membuang waktu lama, Luhanpun pergi dari toilet dengan cara mengendap endap. Setelah dirasa cukup jauh dari pandangan supir Ajusshi tua itu, Luhan pun memutuskan untuk lari menuju jalan raya yang tentunya jauh dari tempat mobil Tuan Ahn terparkir. Namun belum sampai ia ditempat tujuannya, tiba tiba sebuah suara meneriaki namanya.

"Sial" gumam Luhan kesal karena Tuan Ahn dan supirnya tengah mengejarnya.

Luhan yang panikpun kemudian bersembunyi diantara mobil mobil yang terparkir rapi disana, berharap membuat mereka kehilangan jejaknya. Namun perkiraan Luhan salah, karena mereka kini tengah berjalan kearahnya. Luhan yang masih tetap bersembunyi itupun kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh arah, berharap ada tempat yang lebih aman untuk persembunyiannya.

Pandangan Luhanpun berhenti pada sebuah mobil mercedes benz hitam yang terparkir didekat pintu masuk. 'Semoga ini berhasil'

Luhanpun langsung berlari sekuat tenaga ketika merasa waktunya tepat. Tanpa berpikir panjang iapun membuka pintu belakang mobil mercedes benz hitam tersebut, Luhan bersyukur karena mobil tersebut tak terkunci.

Kemudian...

Brakk!

Luhan menutup pintu mobil tersebut dengan cukup kencang karena terlalu panik. Iapun mengambil posisi duduk dibelakang kemudi sambil mengatur deru nafasnya yang tak teratur.

Namun tiba tiba...

"Noona bisakah kau tak membanting pintu mobilku dan masuk tanpa permisi"

Suara seseorang dari arah bangku kemudi, membuat Luhan terperanjat kaget sontak ia mendongakan kepalanya menghadap langsung sang pemilik mobil dan apa tadi? Noona? Kenapa banyak sekali yang mengira dirinya wanita? Setidaknya begitulah pemikiran Luhan.

Sebenarnya Luhan kesal arena sosok lelaki didepannya mengira dirinya wanita. Namun mengingat dirinyalah yang bersalah disini jadi, ia hanya bisa mengela nafas.

"Sebelumnya aku meminta maaf atas kelancanganku masuk mobilmu tanpa izin, aku punya alasan tentang ini. Tapi maaf kau salah, aku laki laki tak seharusnya kau memanggilku noona"

Sehun terdiam, kemudian memperhatikan secara seksama, sosok yang ada didepannya ini.

Melihat lawan bicaranya yang tak kunjung membuka suaranya akhirnya Luhan angkat bicara. "Kau tak percaya? Apa perlu aku buktikan? Aku bahkan tak mempunyai dada besar seperti wanita" ucapnya dengan datar.

"Tapi kau terlalu cantik untuk dikatakan lelaki" ucap Sehun tak kalah datar

"Aku tidak cantik" bela Luhan yang tak terima.

Mereka terus saling beradu mulut hingga tak terasa hari sudah mulai gelap.

"Oh ayolah, sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini. Kau tak lihat hari sudah mulai gelap huh? sebaiknya kau keluar dari mobilku dan segeralah pulang. Aku juga ingin segera pulang ke Seoul dan tidur dengan nyenyak di Apartemenku" ucap Sehun ketika menyadari bahwa ia dan orang asing ini terlalu larut dalam perdebatan tak penting mereka.

"Bisakah aku ikut denganmu" ucap Luhan memohon

"Tidak"

"Aku janji tak akan merepotkanmu"

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu disini?" ucap Sehun yang bigung dengan sosok lelaki cantik ini. Dari mulai masuk ke dalam mobil Sehun secara tiba tiba, dan sekarang ingin ikut dengannya, Sehun tak mengerti apa maksud dan tujuan lelaki ini.

"Apa setelah aku mengatakannya, aku boleh ikut denganmu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

kira kira Sehun jawab gimana?

Next?

mungkin summarynya kurang greget ya kkk

Belajar dari FF sebelumnya sih, takut ga segreget summarynya /ga nanya

Oh iya aku mau nerangin sedikit kalo kalian bingung, di Chapter ini Sehun sama Luhan belum tau nama satu sama lain yah,

Last, review juseyo #aegyo *gagal /ignore


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : You're Different

Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim jongin,other

Rate : M

Genre : Drama, Romance (maybe)

Summary : Sehun adalah pria normal sebelumnya, menyukai dada besar dan lubang surgawi wanita. Namun ketika bertemu dan mengenal Luhan,entahlah sepertinya kenormalannya patut dipertanyakan. /Yaoi /BoysLOVE /For HunHan Indonesia GiveAway/

Disclamer : Cerita ini adalah murni hasil pemikiran saya. Apabila ada kesamaan tempat,tema dsb itu murni karena ketidak sengajaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! BOYXBOY,DIRTY TALK, MATURE CONTENT DETECTED,TYPO EVERYWHERE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Happy reading guys..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Brakk!

Luhan menutup pintu mobil tersebut dengan cukup kencang karena terlalu panik. Iapun mengambil posisi duduk dibelakang kemudi sambil mengatur deru nafasnya yang tak teratur.

Namun tiba tiba...

"Noona bisakah kau tak membanting pintu mobilku dan masuk tanpa permisi"

Terdengar suara seseorang dari arah bangku kemudi, membuat Luhan terperanjat kaget sontak ia mendongakan kepalanya menghadap langsung sang pemilik mobil dan apa tadi? Noona? Kenapa banyak sekali yang mengira dirinya wanita? Setidaknya begitulah pemikiran Luhan.

Sebenarnya Luhan kesal arena sosok lelaki didepannya mengira dirinya wanita. Namun mengingat dirinyalah yang bersalah disini jadi, ia hanya bisa mengela nafas. Dan berkata, "Sebelumnya aku meminta maaf atas kelancanganku masuk mobilmu tanpa izin, aku punya alasan tentang ini. Tapi maaf kau salah, aku laki laki tak seharusnya kau memanggilku noona"

Sehun terdiam, kemudian memperhatikan secara seksama, sosok yang ada didepannya ini. Benar, ia salah mengira. Tapi lihatlah lelaki ini, wajahnya cantik, matanya indah, rambut dark coklatnya menambah kesan lembut pada lelaki ini. Siapapun pasti banyak yang akan salah menyangka dia wanita -pikir Sehun-

Melihat lawan bicaranya yang tak kunjung membuka suaranya membuat Luhan akhirnya angkat bicara. "Kau tak percaya? Apa perlu aku buktikan? Aku bahkan tak mempunyai dada besar seperti wanita" ucapnya dengan datar.

"Tapi kau terlalu cantik untuk dikatakan lelaki" ucap Sehun tak kalah datar

"Aku tidak cantik" bela Luhan yang tak terima.

"Kau cantik"

"Tidak! Aku ini lelaki, aku tidak cantik" pekik Luhan tak terima.

Mereka terus saling beradu mulut hingga tak terasa hari sudah mulai gelap.

"Oh ayolah, sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini. Kau tak lihat hari sudah mulai gelap huh? sebaiknya kau keluar dari mobilku dan segeralah pulang. Aku juga ingin segera pulang ke Seoul dan tidur dengan nyenyak di Apartemenku. Besok masih ada setumpuk pekerjaan menantiku" ucap Sehun ketika menyadari bahwa ia dan orang asing ini terlalu larut dalam perdebatan tak penting mereka.

Luhan yang mendengar kata Seoul, tiba tiba saja sebuah ide muncul dipikirannya 'Ah! Aku bisa kabur kesana. Seoul terlalu jauh dari Busan, Eomma pasti tak akan berfikir aku kabur sejauh itu'

"Bisakah aku ikut denganmu" ucap Luhan memohon

"Tidak"

"Aku janji tak akan merepotkanmu"

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu disini?" ucap Sehun. Ia sungguh bingung dengan sosok lelaki cantik ini. Dari mulai masuk ke dalam mobil Sehun secara tiba tiba, dan sekarang ingin ikut dengannya, Sehun tak mengerti sebenarnya apa maksud dan tujuan lelaki ini.

"Apa setelah aku mengatakannya, aku boleh ikut denganmu?"

"Itu tergantung"

"Kumohon" ucap Luhan yang memelas menampilkan deer eye andalannya.

Selama ini tak ada seorangpun yang mampu menolak permintaan Luhan jika ia sudah menampilkan wajah sedih dengan deer eye andalannya tersebut. Tentu saja,kecuali Ibunya.

"Aku jadi semakin ragu jika kau benar benar lelaki. Lihatlah bagaimana caramu memohon" ucap Sehun mencibir Luhan.

Mendengar semua itu, Luhan yang tak terima atas penuturan Sehun tersebut kemudian memekik "Ya! Sudah ku bilang aku ini lelaki, kau mau bukti huh? baiklah akan ku buktikan"

Luhan hendak menurunkan zipper celananya. Sehun yang menyadari itupun terbelalak kaget, ia tak mengira jika lelaki asing dihadapannya ini menanggapi terlalu serius pekataannya tadi.

"Tak perlu tak perlu. Baiklah, kau bisa ikut denganku" cegah Sehun yang sontak membuat Luhan mengurungkan niatnya tadi, kemudian mendongak menghadap wajah Sehun.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, aku janji aku tak akan merepotkan mu" dengan reflek Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun. entah mengapa hanya sebuah genggaman mampu membuat jantung Sehun berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

'Apa ini?' batin Sehun keheranan, merasa aneh dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Namun, Sehun segera menepis perasaan tersebut dan tak terlalu memusingkan hal ini 'Mungkin aku lelah setelah seharian tadi melakukan perjalanan Seoul ke Busan' batinnya.

"Umm.. bisakah kau melepas tanganku" ucap Sehun dengan nada datarnya.

Luhan yang sadar tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan Sehunpun langsung melepas genggaman tersebut.

"Aku terlalu lelah hari ini, apa kau bisa menyetir?"

Luhan mengagguk

"Bisakah kau menyetir untukku?"

"Umm tentu, kau tinggal nyalakan GPSnya" Luhan mengangguk pasti, walaupun dirinya belum mendapat kan lisensi tetapi Luhan yakin ia bisa mengemudi dengan benar. Pasalnya dulu saat Luhan duduk dibangku SMA, sahabat Luhan pernah mengajarinya mengemudi.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Flashback on**_

Terlihat dua siswa SMA sedang duduk dibangku sebuah taman kota.

"Kau tau? Kemarin Eomma menjualku pada Ajusshi tua lagi"

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana kau bisa kabur, Lu"

"Mudah saja, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku kabur bukan? Aku hanya mengikuti Ajusshi itu sampai didepan mobil kemudian aku mendekatinya, mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya dan ketika dia telah terkecoh mengira aku akan menciumnya dengan sigap aku menendang penis Ajusshi itu kemudian kabur begitu saja" Luhan tertawa setelah selesai menceritakan apa yang ia alami kemarin.

"Jika aku yang berada diposisi Ajusshi itu, apa kau akan benar benar menciumku hmm?" goda siswa berwarna kulit eksotis yang menyandang status sebagai sahabat Luhan tersebut.

"Oh! Tuan Kim yang terhormat, aku akan mencabik cabikmu jika kau melakukan hal itu padaku"

Mereka berduapun tertawa bersama. Hingga pria eksotis yang menyandang status sebagai sahabat Luhan berucap.

"Ah iya! Lu, ayo ikut aku"

"Kemana?"

"Aku akan mengajari mu menyetir, mungkin ini akan berguna saat kau kabur nanti" terangnya yang kemudian menarik tangan Luhan kedalam mobil Audi Hitam miliknya.

"Tapi aku tak punya mobil" ucap Luhan yang kini sudah terduduk dikursi kemudi.

"Kau bisa memakai mobil Eommamu ketika kau kabur nanti"

"Mungkin aku akan dituduh sebagai pencuri setelah membawa kabur mobil itu. Bagaimana jika saat aku berlatih, aku menabrak sesuatu dan membuat mobilmu tergores atau bahkan mengalami kerusakan?"

"Aku berani memjamn bahwa itu tak akan terjadi Lu. Dan soal insiden tak terduga, tak apa selama itu kau yang melakukan"

"Lalu bagaimana jika kita mati saat aku berlatih?"

"Oh ayolah Lu, ini hanya mengemudi. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan"

"Baiklah" akhirnya Luhanpun mengalah, ia sudah tak memiliki alasan apapun untuk menolak tawaran sahabatnya tersebut.

Setelah perdebatan kecil itu, pada akhirnya Luhan mau berlatih mengemudi. Beruntung Luhan orang yang cepat tanggap, jadi tak perlu waktu lama untuk megajarinya hingga benar benar bisa walau sempat beberapa kali mengalami insiden kecil.

 _ **Flashback off**_

 _ **.**_

"Handphoneku lowbat, bisakah aku meminjam handphonemu?" Ucap Sehun yang menunjukkan handphonenya yang dalam keadaan mati tersebut.

"Maaf, handphoneku tertinggal di Rumah"

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menunjukkan jalan. Kau bisa pindah ke kursi kemudi sekarang" perintah Sehun.

Mereka pun akhirnya berpindah posisi. Luhan berada bangku kemudi, sedangkan Sehun berada disampingnya.

 **Brmmm...**

Luhan melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan sedang, sambil mendengarkan arahan dari Sehun dengan seksama.

Setelah perjalanan panjang dari Busan, merekapun akhirnya sampai di Apartement Sehun tepat tengah malam. Rasa lelah dan kantukpun telah datang menghampiri mereka.

Cklek!

"WOW" gumam Luhan terkagum ketika memasuki Apartement Sehun. Bagai mana tidak? Apartement yang Sehun huni adalah sebuah Apartement super mewah bergaya Eropa dengan berbagai fasilitas yang menunjang, membuat Luhan memandang takjub objek didepan matanya tersebut.

"Tak perlu seperti itu memandang Apartementku" ucap Sehun yang menyadari ekspresi Luhan yang terlalu berlebihan menurutnya.

"Apa kau tinggal sendiri disini?" tanya Luhan yang masih memandang takjub sekelilingnya.

Sehun mengangguk kemudian berkata "Ah! kau bisa menempati kamar tamu, pintunya ada diujung ruangan ini. Aku ingin tidur, aku lelah"

"Terimakasih.. umm, siapa namamu?"

"Sehun"

"Ah, Sehun terimakasih karena telah memberiku tumpangan. Aku janji tak akan merepotkanmu"

Luhanpun memasuki ruangan yang kini menjadi kamarnya tersebut, kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya pada ranjang king size yang empuk.

"Kuharap dengan ini aku bisa hidup tenang" Luhan menghela nafas kemudian bersiap untuk tidur.

.

.

Pagi pagi buta Luhan telah terbangun dari tidurnya, berjalan menuju dapur tanpa mengganti pakaian tidurnya.

Ah, Luhan mempunyai kebiasaan lumayan err dalam berpakaian saat tidur. Bayangkan saja, Luhan selalu memakai kaos kebesaran dan celana dalam saja saat akan tidur karena menurutnya tidur memakai celana pendek maupun panjang membuatnya tak nyaman.

Pagi ini ia hanya membuat sandwich untuk sarapan, karena tak tau makanan apa yang disukai Sehun. tanpa Luhan sadari sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang tengah memperhatikan aktifitasnya membuat sandwich, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun si pemilik Apartement yang berbaik hati mau menumpangi Luhan untuk tinggal disini.

Taukah Luhan jika sedari tadi Sehun memperhatikannya lekat dari atas hingga bawah tanpa berkedip. Sehun meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah melihat penampilan Luhan yang cukup err.. sexy dengan kaos kebesarannya yang hanya menutupi sebagian paha atasnya saja, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya ingin segera menerkamnya saat itu juga. 'Apa yang aku pikirkan. ingat oh Sehun dia laki laki' Sehun membatin, pikirannya bercabang kemana mana saat melihat pria asing yang kemarin memohon ikut dengannya tersebut, kini tengah berpakaian minim.

Lihatlah kaki jenjang milik Luhan serta kulit mulus bak seorang bayi, bahkan jika dilihat Luhan lebih terlihat lebih cantik dari seorang wanita. Pantas jika pria pria tua yang pernah membeli Luhan, berani membayar mahal.

Sehun melangkah menuju meja makan setelah memastikan pikirannya sudah lurus kembali.

"Hei apa kau selalu berpakaian seperti itu? darimana kau mendapat kaos itu?" tanya Sehun yang tengah duduk memperhatikan Luhan menata menu sarapan mereka dimeja makan.

"Tidak, hanya saat tidur saja. ah maaf aku lupa berganti pakaian saat bangun tadi. Soal kaos ini, aku menemukannya dilemari kamar tamu. Kau tau? Saat aku kabur kemarin aku tak membawa apapun" Luhan nampak sedikit menyesal karena ia membuat Sehun sedikit risih -menurut Luhan- dan memakai pakaian orang lain tanpa izin.

"Kalau begitu jangan lakukan itu lagi walau sedang tidur sekalipun, kau tau? Aku mempunyai sepupu yang sering berkunjung kesini. kau bisa diperkosa sepupuku, mengingat tingkat kemesumannya yang jauh diatas batas kenormalan dan jika saja ia melihat paha mulusmu terekspose seperti itu kurasa dia akan mengira jika kau wanita sungguhan dan saat ini juga akan memangsamu" ucap Sehun dengan santai sambil melahap sandwich buatan Luhan.

Luhan yang mendengar penuturan dari Sehunpun langsung bergidik ngeri, tak bisa ia bayangkan jika dirinya benar benar diperkosa hanya karena kebiasaan berpakaiannya saat tidur yang errr itu. Tapi, bukankah selama ini tak ada yang memprotesnya? Entahlah Luhan tak mau ambil pusing.

Luhan segera pergi ke kamarnya, kemudian bergegas mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang sama seperti kemarin mengingat dirinya tak membawa satupun pakaian ganti saat kabur dari Ajusshi tua kemarin.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku memang harus menghilangkan kebiasaan itu" gumam Luhan, yang kemudian Kembali ke meja makan berniat untuk memakan sandwich buatannya yang belum sempat ia makan. Namun, tiba tiba Sehun yang sudah berpakaian rapi datang menghampirinya.

"Sandwich buatanmu lumayan juga, aku terlalu lapar jadi aku habiskan"

"Oh? tak apa aku bisa membuatnya lagi" ucap Luhan tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, aku harus berangkat sekarang. Kau, jangan pergi kemana mana jika tak mau tersesat" pesannya yang mendapat anggukan dari Luhan.

 **Blam!**

Pintu Apartement, Sehun tutup dengan lumayan keras. Ia berjalan sedikit tergesa menyusuri jalan menuju lantai basement, tempat mobilnya terparkir. Kemudian melirik arloji yang melekat pada tangan kirinya "Ck! Sial, sepertinya aku akan terlambat"

Sepeninggalan Sehun, Luhan yang bingung tak tau harus melakukan apa? Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidur kembali karena sejujurnya ia masih merasakan sakit dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya akibat terlalu lelah menyetir semalam.

 **Brmmm..**

Sehun melajukan mobilnya pada kecepatan tinggi menuju kantornya, dengan harapan ia sampai di kantor tepat waktu. Sebenarnya Sehun adalah seeorang yang mengutamakan ketepatan waktu, namun sepertinya karena perjalanan ke Busan yang melelahkan kemarin membuat Sehun sedikit bangun terlambat.

Tak sampai 30 menit, Sehun akhirnya sampai di kantornya dan bergegas menuju ruangannya karena setumpuk pekerjaan sudah menantinya.

Namun, ketika ia sampai di Ruangannya tiba tiba saja moodnya hilang entah kemana saat melihat seseorang tengah tertidur di sofa ruang kerja Sehun. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai, sepupu Sehun yang selalu berbuat seenaknya dan mengusik ketentraman hidupnya. -menurut Sehun-

"Ck! Dasar bocah ini. Kenapa tidak tidur di kantornya sendiri, mengganggu saja" umpatnya yang kemudian mendekati sofa. "Ya! Kim Jongin Kai. Enyahlah kau dari hadapanku" pekiknya tepat didekat telinga Kai, membuat Kai terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"Bisakah kau pelankan suaramu sedikit Tuan? Kau ingin membuatku tuli huh?" tanya Kai sambil mengusap salah satu telinganya.

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa masuk ruanganku tanpa permisi. lagipula kau juga memiliki kantor sendiri, kenapa kau harus tidur di kantorku Kai?"

"Aku baru saja pulang dari Busan sekitar satu jam lalu dan aku belum tidur sejak kemarin. Karena kantormu lebih dekat jadi aku tidur disini saja" tutur Kai yang kembali mengambil posisi tidur kembali.

"Lebih baik kau pulang atau akan ku tendang bokongmu untuk keluar dari ruanganku" ucap Sehun yang sebal dengan sepupunya yang satu ini. Bukan hanya sekali Kai seperti ini, bahkan hampir disetiap Kai keluar kota, Sehun akan menemukan sepupu kurang ajarnya ini -menurut Sehun- tertidur diruangannya pada keesokan harinya, membuat Sehun merasa terganggu.

"Bisakah aku tidur di Apartementmu? Rumahku terlalu jauh dari sini" ucap Kai dengan muka bantalnya. Sehun yang merasa sedikit iba melihat sepupunya ini kemudian mengiyakan permintaan Kai.

Kai pun akhirnya meninggalkan Ruangan Sehun, melangkah memasuki lift yang membawanya ke lantai dasar, berjalan menuju parkiran.

 **Brmmm..**

Kai melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju Apartement Sehun. ia tak mau terjadi hal yang tak dinginkan, mengingat ia dalam keadaan mengantuk.

.

.

Cklek!

Pintu Apartement Sehunpun akhirnya terbuka setelah sempat beberapa kali Kai salah menekan password pintu tersebut lantaran kantuk yang menguasainya

Kai melangkah menuju kamar tamu, kamar yang biasa ia tempati ketika tengah menginap atau sekedar tidur di Apartement Sehun seperti saat ini.

Mata Kai terbuka lebar sesaat setelah ia membuka kamar tamu yang biasa ia pakai tersebut. Dapat ia lihat sosok yang tengah tertidur dengan posisi membelakanginya, Kai memandang sosok itu lekat dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya. Kemudian Kai meneguk kasar ludahnya, tiba tiba saja rasa kantuknya hilang entah kemana setelah melihat sebuah objek yang membuat nafsu birahinya naik itu.

Kaipun mendekat ke ranjang tempat dimana sosok asing itu tertidur. Semakin ia mendekat, aroma sosok tersebut semakin menguar membelai indra penciumannya.

'Sepertinya dia lelaki yang sangat manis, dari wangi tubuhnya saja sudah membuatku melayang' batin Kai yang kini telah berada disisi ranjang.

Kai memang memiliki kepribadian yang sedikit menyimpang dari yang lain. Walaupun ia sering mengencani dan meniduri wanita, namun Kai juga sempat melakukan beberapa kali seks dengan lelaki manis yang berbeda. Kai bahkan pernah mengatakan pada Sehun jika dirinya adalah 'Lelaki Multifungsi' karena ia suka melakukan seks pada wanita dan juga lelaki. Kai bahkan sempat menyatakan perasaannya pada sahabatnya sendiri saat ia masih duduk dibangku SMA dulu. Namun, tentu saja Kai ditolak dengan alasan jika sahabatnya tersebut adalah pria normal namun tetap menghargai perasaan Kai.

Tak mau mengusik tidur pria manis tersebut, Kai dengan hati hati menaiki ranjang itu kemudian membaringkan tubunya disamping sosok yang tengah tidur membelakanginya.

Kai memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap punggung sosok yang membelakanginya. Ia mendekatkan hidungnya pada ceruk leher lelaki tersebut, mengirup dalam dalam aroma yang menguar. 'Damn! Aroma tubuhnya benar benar membuatku melayang, aku rasanya ingin menerkamnya sekarang' batin Kai yang masih setia pada aktifitasnya tadi.

Tak berselang lama, Kai beralih membelai surai dark coklat lelaki itu dengan lembut dari belakang. Kemudian Kai merengkuh tubuh sosok lelaki manis tersebut dan mendekapnya dari belakang. Membuat lelaki tersebut menggeliat tak nyaman.

Merasa terusik, lelaki manis itupun akhirnya terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"Sehun apa yang kau lak.." lelaki manis itu menghentikan ucapannya ketika menyadari bahwa sosok yang mengusik tidurnya bukanlah orang yang ia maksud.

Mata Kai terbelalak ketika berhadapan langsung wajah lelaki manis itu, ia kenal betul siapa lelaki itu "Luhan" ucap Kai yang masih dalam posisi memeluk tubuh lelaki didepannya ini.

Luhan adalah sahabat Kai di SMA, seseorang yang dulunya mampu membuat jantung Kai berdegub dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Semasa SMA, Kai pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan walaupun tak pernah terbalas.

"Kai? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu Lu, kenapa kau bisa disini?"

"Kenapa kau balik bertanya? Aish kau kemana saja huh? sejak kau pindah dari Busan, kau tak pernah sekalipun mengunjungiku, apa kau lupa padaku?. Dan kenapa aku bisa dalam pelukanmu? Menyingirlah kau!" Luhan yang merasa risih oleh pelukan dari Kaipun berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan tersebut.

Selain risih, Luhan juga tampak sedikit kesal dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Pasalnya sudah hampir lima tahun semenjak kelulusan mereka, Luhan dan Kai tak pernah lagi saling bertemu. Luhan sedikit merasa dilupakan karena hal tersebut.

"Maafkan aku Lu,aku tau aku salah. Ada banyak alasan yang tak bisa kujelaskan, tapi percayalah kau tetap sahabatku" sesal Kai yang merasa bersalah karena tak memberi kabar apapun selama ini pada Luhan.

"Baiklah baiklah aku mengerti" Luhan tersenyum tipis setelah itu.

"Jadi, Apa yang membuatmu berada disini?"

"Oh? Seperti biasa Kai, Eommaku menjualku lagi dengan Ajusshi tua. Saat aku kabur, aku melihat mobil Sehun terparkir ditepian jalan kemudian aku masuk dan memintanya untuk membawaku ikut dengannya" tutur Luhan

"Kau mengenal Sehun?"

Luhan mengangguk "Aku mengenalnya semalam" kemudian tersenyum, menampilkan deret giginya yang tersusun rapi itu.

"Kau tau Lu? aku sangat merindukanmu" ucap Kai sambil meremas pantat Luhan.

Mengoda Luhan adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan bagi Kai sejak dulu, walaupun akhirnya ia akan medapat.. "Argh! Lu, kenapa kau mencubitku?" pekik Kai

"Kau masih saja mesum Kai. aih kenapa banyak sekali orang mesum disekitarku" racau Luhan

Kai yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan sahabatnya ini. Lima tahun berlalu sejak terakhir mereka bertemu, namun Luhan masih saja tak berubah.

"Kai" panggil Luhan yang duduk diranjang.

"Iya, Lulu cantik" goda Kai yang mencolek dagu Luhan.

"Ya! Berhentilah menggodaku Kai"

"Arraseo arraseo. Ada apa hmm?" Kai bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Menurutmu apa aku aman disini?"

"Tentu saja, selama ada aku kau akan tetap aman"

...

Sehun mulai berkutat pada pekerjaannya, setelah berhasil membuat Kai pergi dari ruangannya. Walaupun nanti sepelangnya dar kantor, ia akan menjupai Apartementnya dalam keadaan berantakan. Bicara soal Apartement, Sehun jadi teringat sesuatu. "Lelaki itu? Aish, kenapa aku bisa lupa. Bagaimana jika dia diperkosa Kai" gumam Sehun, ketika membayangan Luhan yang tengah berpakaian seperti tadi pagi tiba tiba bertemu sepupunya tersebut.

Sehun kemudian bergegas pulang menuju Apartementnya, ia melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Namun sayang, ditengah perjalanan ia malah terjebak macet. Namun beruntung itu tak berlangsung lama, Sehun kembali memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Apartementnya.

"Kenapa aku sepanik ini? Bukankah dia bukan siapa siapa? Aish" gerutu Sehun yang tengah menekan password Apartementnya.

Sehun segera menuju kamar Luhan..

Cklek!

"Kai jangan berbuat macam macam dengan.. eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Nah loh? malah ada KaiLu moment..

Gimana?

Next?

Aku minta maaf banget kalo jalan ceritanya absurd, gak tau kenapa beberapa minggu ini moodnya lagi anjlok banget. dan jeng jng chapter ini baru bisa di update sekarang. yang minta fast update, sabar dulu yah hehehe maklum author abal abal.. jadi buat nyelesaian satu chapter butuh waktu lama *malah curhat*

okay, review juseyo #aegyoGagal


End file.
